


Finding A Balance

by MakutaMatata



Series: Amy's Diary [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy's perspective, F/F, F/M, blaze x amy undertones, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: The sequel to "Taking It Slow"Amy writes in her diary about her life with Sonic now that they're dating, and also about the relationship woes her and her friends are having.I really liked writing Taking It Slow, the format was interesting, and I decided to make a sequel. A lot of Sonic x Amy fics are about them getting together or having a moment, but there aren't many that show them some time after they started dating. I wanted to capture that. Enjoy!





	1. February 7th

Dear diary, 

It's Amy again. 

My birthday is coming up, so I decided to indulge myself and buy a new diary. I used up my old one last fall, and I really enjoyed writing in there, so I decided to give it another go. 

It'll be my 21st birthday on the 10th. Big year, I know. I was never too keen on drinking, but I'm not opposed to the idea. It could be fun, if I'm with the right person.

Like Sonic. 

Cream’s throwing a big birthday bash for me tomorrow. What a sweetheart. I was wondering how she would fit all of us into her tiny house, but when I asked she said it wouldn't be at her place. She's holding it at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Apparently, she didn’t tell Vector about it until today. She made the mistake of entrusting the task of telling him to Charmy, who forgot about 10 seconds after she told him. So now the five of us (Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and I) have been frantically working around the clock to make sure everything is set up on time. We only just finished it, and I have to say, the place actually looks festive for once. It's a nice contrast to their usual office-y look. 

Everyone we know is invited. Well, all the good guys that is. Tails, Knuckles, Big, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and of course, Sonic. 

Sonic and I have been dating for some time now! Of course, that big blue dweeb won't admit it to anyone except me. Even when he does admit it, it's only in private. It's more that he's not denying it than anything. Last fall was amazing, I'll say that much. I finally got Sonic to open up his heart to me, bit by bit. 

It started with me realizing I'd been coming on too strong. Like the clueless dork he is, he never knew how to deal with his romantic feelings towards me. Whenever I blatantly flirted with him, he'd panic and be forced to try to deal with those emotions right there. That didn't work out too well for him, so his first natural reaction was running away from the source. That source was me. 

I decided to try a different approach and dial it back, and sure enough he missed me. We ended up getting together. It's all been uphill from there. 

Everyone totally knows about Sonic and I, but we haven't formally spilled the beans. We've barely even confirmed it among each other. Its okay though. Sonic is Sonic, and I love him for who he is. I don't want him to change so much that he forces himself to be a different person entirely. As such, we've been taking things slow. I honestly want nothing more than to make it to the endgame already, but love is all about the give and take. I can't expect Sonic to give me his heart if I can't give him his own time and freedom in return. See, I'm a great girlfriend. 

Sonic has been enjoying himself a lot as well, and I'm really glad for that. I couldn't be happier with my relationship, and I'm glad my presence is making his life even better as well. 

Other parts of my life are going pretty well. I finally got back into tarot card reading after years. After all, it was those same cards that told me about my fated encounter with Sonic all those years ago on Little Planet. Just the other day, they mentioned some strife that would be happening in my life very soon. Not sure what that could be, but they said it would not lead to any bad endings. Phew. 

Another hobby I’ve picked up is working out. I am very fast, and I always was. Not as fast as Sonic, but I can come close on a good day. But one thing I never really focused on that Sonic pointed out to me is that I am really strong for someone of my size. So on top of running, I’ve been getting into boxing. I’ll sometimes hit the gym and sweat it out with a punching bag. Not only is it a great stress reliever, but I’m getting pretty toned too. I’m really proud of how I look these days. Speaking of which, I've let my quills grow out a bit! I've always wanted them longer, but for some reason I never decided to actually let them grow until recently. I look pretty good, and Sonic told me he thinks so too! 

I've also been knitting a lot. It's a nice hobby to have, especially because I can make cute clothes for all my friends. I made Sonic all sorts of things: bandannas, hats, scarves, gloves, you name it. I made a bunch of garments for Cream too, like a scarf, gloves, and a sweater for Cheese. The list goes on and on. Those two practically have a collection of my handiwork at this point. 

Speaking of Cream, she's been spending an awful lot of time with those Chaotix. Vector is even letting her help out with some of their smaller, less dangerous cases. I know they're not dangerous, and I trust those three to make sure she doesn't fall into harm's way, but I'm worried nonetheless. I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to her. She's like a sister to me. 

Work sucks, but what else is new? I work at the same old small, back alley cafe. It's quaint and cute, but the work is exhausting. It's been a lot more bearable these past few months now that I'm dating Sonic, though!!

I'm really excited for the party tomorrow. Hopefully everything goes well. 

Amy


	2. February 8th

Dear diary, 

It's about time for that party, so I'm heading over after this. I don't want to be late to my own birthday party.

I sent Sonic a bunch of texts to remind him that it's today, but he didn't answer any of them. Typical Sonic. He probably has his phone turned off. Who even does that? He such a weirdo, but he's my weirdo. 

I have faith that he'll remember. He's Sonic, after all, and he loves me. He's been a lot better about remembering events involving me lately, such as our dates. Sometimes it's hard to shake old expectations though, so I always find myself half expecting him to forget to show up like he used to do. 

Cream is already there with the Chaotix, and I'm meeting up with them soon. As much as I hate to admit it, Vector did a great job organizing this party. I guess he's their leader for a good reason. 

It's just a party, but I'm feeling nervous for some reason. Maybe it's because of what the cards told me, or maybe it's just butterflies because I'll get to see Sonic. Even though I see him often, I still get nervous like its our first date. Every time. 

Well, I'll see how it goes. I'll write another entry afterwards. 

Amy


	3. February 8th (cont.)

Dear diary, 

Sonic and I got into a fight. I'm… really upset. 

Let me explain what happened. 

When I showed up to the party, Knuckles was already there. I'm not exactly sure why, but he and Vector were arguing about something. From the sound of it, Vector had told him the party started at 6pm, but Knuckles heard him say 5pm and insisted that Vector had said 5pm. They were just in there yelling at each other. I had to step in and break it up, since Espio and the others are way too soft spoken. Because of that, I was already kind of irritated by the time the party began. 

Everyone showed up around the same time. Except for Sonic, of course. He showed up about an hour late, all smug and jolly as if nothing had happened. That made me even more irritated. It wasn't showing at this point, and I was still having a good time with all our friends even before Sonic showed up. Knuckles and Vector were at each other's throat the entire time, but they kept teaming up on Charmy together because he would annoy them both while they fought. Their whole dynamic is really funny. 

Anyway, I was about to text Sonic and ask him where he was, but he showed up right then. He started being his usual, smug self right off the bat. I barely even got any attention from him, even though it was my own birthday party. He just walked in and said "hey Ames!" and gave me a pat on the head before going to hang out with Tails and Blaze. Not even get a hug! Needless to say, that made me feel both patronized and a little annoyed. When I went to talk to him, he brushed me off as if I was just another friend of his. He was being really casual about the whole thing. 

I normally like Sonic the way he is. His smug, cool, and confident aura has always left me smitten. Sometimes he can really get under my skin, though. Today was one of those times. 

As the party went on, I got more and more annoyed with him. He kept brushing me off in favor of our other friends, as if he was trying to make me jealous. It felt like the past few months were entirely gone and things were back to how they were when we were 15. I tried to have fun and ignore it, but even Cream and Blaze wondered why he was acting so weird. Both of them knew about our “secret” relationship, of course. Outside of Sonic, they're my best friends.

I decided to approach him about it. I pulled him away from Vector and Espio, who were telling him some story about a case they had recently. I wasn't really listening to them. 

I asked him if we could talk, and he said sure. The way he said it annoyed me to no end. His tone of voice made him sound joking and playful, as if he was trying to put on a show in front of everyone at the party. He didn't get what I was implying, because he expected me to talk to him right there. When I told him I wanted to talk ALONE, he started laughing nervously and gave a cheerful goodbye wave to Vector and Espio as we left to go outside. It's like this whole party was just a performance he was putting on for everyone. 

I'm not sure if he was able to tell if I was angry just by my face, but he figured it out once I flipped my lid on him. 

I asked him what gives, why he was acting like an utter ass, and why he was treating me like I wasn't even there, like we didn't even have anything. 

He just chuckled and told me to chill out. It's a party, that was his excuse. He really was just putting on a show. 

Then, I got so mad that they probably heard me yelling from inside. 

I told him this is serious, and I called him by his full name. When I did that, he stopped grinning. It took him that long to realize that I was genuinely hurt. If I had just left it there, things may have ended well. But like the idiot I am, I kept going. I told him I'm his girlfriend and that we're dating whether or not he wants to admit it, and that he needs to treat me better. I said I deserved it, and not just because its my birthday. 

I had no idea why he was acting so strange, but all I knew was that I was pissed. I was already annoyed from earlier, and everything just piled up and released all at once. I feel awful, because Sonic looked really guilty. It was entirely my fault. He didn't say anything for a while as I huffed and puffed and yelled my heart out at him. Once I finished talking, he got nervous and said maybe he should go home. Before I could stop him, he dashed off.

That broke my heart. I didn't mean to be so overbearing on him. All that talk of dating and my yelling must have frightened him. I swear, he's brave enough to face giant monsters and do all kinds of crazy stunts, but the one thing he's afraid of is me when I'm angry. That's a problem. I wanted nothing more than to go after him and apologize right away, but he was already gone. I should have just talked to him. Why didn't I just talk to him? 

After that, the party disbanded pretty quickly. Things had gone sour. I told Tails what happened, and he said he'd make sure Sonic was alright. I wish I could have done it myself, but I'm probably the last person he wanted to see. 

I tried calling him a few times, but he didn't answer. 

So yeah, my boyfriend is mad at me. Will he even stay my boyfriend after this? I don't know, and I'm worried. 

I'll try calling him again tomorrow. 

Amy


	4. February 9th

Dear diary, 

Sonic didn't answer the phone when I called today. I tried a few times. 

My birthday is tomorrow, but I can't even be excited about it. 

After work, I decided to go meet up with Cream to take my mind off of things. It was fun, at least on the surface. It was pretty cold out, so we went ice skating at the rink downtown. Knuckles was there too, all by himself, skating angrily. I don’t think he even noticed we were there. What a weird guy. 

I went to the gym after and wailed on some poor punching bag. It felt nice to blow off some steam, if nothing else.

Even though I was preoccupied, I still felt this empty, sinking feeling in my stomach. I wonder if Sonic feels the same. 

This is probably what the cards were talking about. 

Amy


	5. February 10th

Dear diary, 

Happy birthday to me! I'm 21 now, and I still feel exactly the same. 

Sonic called me right when I woke up!!! That right there was enough of a birthday present for me. He asked if we could meet up, and I said sure. My heart was soaring. He wasn't as mad at me as I thought. Unless of course, he wanted to meet up so he could dump me. His tone of voice didn’t imply that, but I wasn't too sure.

Long story short, we're still together. 

He invited me to his hut on the beach. I always loved it there. It smells like him. We don't usually spend time because of how small it is, but today was not a regular occasion. 

Sonic looked all sheepish and guilty. He's not the one who needs to be feeling guilty here. If anyone does, it's me. 

We talked things out. Lately he's been a lot more open with his feelings, even if he had no idea how to react to them. He just tells me what's on his mind, and I help him sort it out. I'm like his therapist, except instead of being ill or traumatized he's just an awkward dork. 

I know how he is, and I know how he thinks. At the party, he was just excited to see everyone. In front of crowds, he acts differently. He has gotten used to showing his emotions and vulnerabilities around me, but not so much the others. He wanted to put on a show and act like the cool kid who doesn't care. That's the face he tries to maintain in public, and it’s a part of himself as well. In fact, it very much aligns with his actual personality, but there’s a lot more to him than that. He just didn't think about the consequences it would have on my fragile heart. I also apologized for yelling at him. Sonic told me once that I'm scary when I get mad. He phrased it as a passing joke, but I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't kidding. I have been working on controlling my own temper around him, especially in situations like that. I should have had more self control, and I apologized for that. 

As it turns out, our relationship isn't perfect after all. They say that all couples fight and that its healthy, but it still hurts. As long as we work together to get past this, I'm sure we'll overcome any hardships we may face together. 

Sonic got me something for my birthday. It was a sweater with my and Sonic's face both knitted into the front. It almost looked like official merchandise, but I'd never seen this in stores. He told me that he got it custom made. He had to put the order in a few weeks ago. 

He knows how to make me feel better, if nothing else. It's the cutest sweater I've ever seen. 

We ended up walking back to my place together. Things were a little awkward between us after that. Neither of us really knew how to go about dealing with the aftermath of a fight. I gave him a kiss right on the lips for good measure. Wow, he's a good kisser. Even now, he blushes like a tomato whenever I kiss him. We've kissed before, but each time he reacts like its our first. Its so cute. 

We were totally having a moment, but Blaze and Cream chose right then to come over unannounced. Sonic was so embarrassed to have been caught alone with me, even though he knew that everyone knew. Blaze and Cream didn't make a big scene out of it, just like I've always told them not to. Bringing attention to it would only embarrass him more. 

Blaze got me the new Justin Beaver CD. I tried to get her into his music a while back, but she was always more of a rock fan. Cream got me a pair of white and pink boots that looked more like something Rouge would wear, but I somehow still managed to rock them. They’re both so thoughtful. 

The four of us hung out together for a while. All and all, we had a really fun time. Big parties are great and all, but these three are my best friends, and exactly the people who I would have wanted to spend a nice, quiet birthday with. 

Amy


	6. February 11th

Dear diary, 

I had a great birthday, but it's time to get back to work. The cafe I work at hired a new girl today.

Her name is Wing, and she's a Swallow.

A purple Swallow.

Wing the Swallow.

Hm.

I wonder if they're related. 

If they were, she wasn't nearly as awful as her sister (or cousin, or… mother? Nah, no way). She was actually very sweet. The manager had me show her the ropes. She was a very attentive listener, and was so eager to learn. She's really young, too. Only 16 years old. We ended up becoming friends. We have a lot in common, interest-wise. She's also into the mystical arts and tarot reading. Its funny, because we both did a reading this morning and both of our cards said the same thing. They said we'd make a new friend today, and it turned out to be true. The cards never lie. 

I first met Sonic because the cards told me to go to Little Planet to find my true love. I was head over heels from the moment I saw him. Love at first sight. It wasn't just because the tarot cards told me he was my true love, though. It goes way deeper than that. Just out of curiosity, I did a love reading once I got home. I hadn't in a few months, since Sonic and I were going fairly steady. They told me to go to the Emerald Beach to find my true love. I raced there as fast as my legs would carry me, and I ran into Sonic once I arrived. After all this time, we're still fated lovers. It's written in the stars. The cards never lie. 

We didn't spend too much time together. Sonic was resting at home, so we just sat and watched the sun set. He was being pretty quiet, but he had a very peaceful expression on his face. It wasn't really the best day for a beach visit either, since its the middle of winter and all, but any time we spend together is time we wouldn't trade for anything. 

I kissed him goodbye and ran away before he even had a chance to get all embarrassed. He was never too big into PDA, but I like to tease him sometimes. Its cute. 

I invited Wing to come meet Blaze and Cream. I don't think they know Wave too well, if at all, so they won't be biased. I hope that works out okay. 

Amy


	7. February 12th

Dear diary, 

The strangest thing happened today.

I was approached for romantic advice by Blaze of all people. I never took her for the type of person who was into that. In that sense, she kind of reminds me of Sonic. I wonder who the lucky lady is. Or guy, I guess. I always just assumed she wasn’t interested in men, but I’ve never heard it directly from her mouth. 

She called me while I was at work, so I called her back afterwards. She wanted to meet up and talk about something, but she didn’t say what. Very cool and mysterious. If I swung that way (and if it weren’t for Sonic), I could totally see myself falling for her. 

We met up at a restaurant in the evening. She told me there was someone on her mind that she couldn’t stop thinking about. She wasn’t sure what the feeling meant at first, but upon thinking about it more realized that they were romantic feelings. Now THAT got me interested. She’d been watching my relationship with Sonic closely, and learning. She and Sonic are very similar, and she stood to learn from Sonic’s mistakes as well as her own. So, she did. Rather than running away from her feelings, she decided to face them head on. They may be hard for her to understand, but she’s determined to make herself understand them. That’s where she and Sonic differ: Blaze is way more in tune with herself. 

She needed my opinion on how to tell the person of interest. I asked her if they’re someone we both know, and she said yes. I asked her who it was, but she refused to tell me. That only made me more curious. Out of respect for her privacy, I didn’t ask her. She’ll tell me once she’s ready. 

I told her that it needs to come from the heart, and that she needs to understand the person she is interested in. My experience with Sonic makes me an expert here. I'm way different than Blaze and Sonic in this sense, so my love for Sonic was never really a secret. I told her how Sonic initially showed me. He never told me outright, but I could see it in his eyes and body language. That was his way of showing his love, whether it was intentional or not. After all that, I let him come to me. That's the step I assumed Blaze was at. 

Obviously there's only so much advice I could give without knowing who the recipient was. Without using any names, she told me that the person of interest is someone who is mysterious, yet has an extreme power about them. Someone who fades into the background like an illusion and has an alluring aura. Someone who's secrecy is captivating, yet has so much to say from such a unique perspective. 

Yeah, there's no way she's talking about anyone except Rouge. I don't know why she didn't want to tell me. Maybe she was embarrassed, or maybe she doesn't think I know about her sexuality. Either way, that really helped me give her some good advice. 

Now that I think about it, she and Rouge were spending an awful lot of time together at my birthday party. That might explain why Knuckles is so angry, too. Aww, now I feel kinda bad for him. 

I'm so happy that people are coming to me for romantic advice! If there's one thing I'm an expert on, its romance. My talents are finally being recognized!!

Amy


	8. February 13th

Dear diary, 

Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I wonder if Sonic has anything planned with me. Knowing him, he probably forgot all about it. I'm the one who ends up doing the legwork for our dates, at least most of the time. Sonic is very spontaneous, and prefers to just come over and let things happen, whereas I like to plan things out in advance. Sonic's way has been growing on me, though. Living spontaneously with him makes me feel more like him, the hero I admire so much. That playful, carefree attitude isn’t one that many have. 

Eggman hasn't attacked in a while. Sonic mentioned it in passing when he came over earlier. I wonder if he has something up his sleeve. If he does, Sonic and I will take care of it as usual. 

He had to leave pretty soon after. Typical hero stuff. He got a call to action about something going on in the city and had to run. He told me it was just a minor disturbance, but I have a bad feeling. I hope I'm wrong.

Amy


	9. February 16th

Dear diary, 

The past few days have been crazy. I haven't even had a chance to write in here until now. 

I didn't hear from Sonic all morning on the 14th. It was Valentine's Day, so I was pretty upset. I was all dressed up and I had put on my best perfume and everything. I assumed that Sonic hadn’t planned anything, so I went ahead and planned it out instead. In the morning, he'd meet me at my apartment and we'd walk around the city hand in hand. We'd stop for lunch at a cute cafe downtown, then we'd go to Twinkle Park. That place always held some special significance for us, since we have some personal history there. That was the first real date we went on, even though Sonic wasn't too thrilled about it. Eheh, that was an embarrassing phase. After Twinkle Park, we'd walk back to my apartment and cuddle while watching a romantic movie and fall asleep together. The day would have been perfect. 

But Sonic was nowhere to be found. At first, I was really hurt and a little mad. I had told him about all this the night before, so I expected him to actually come. I couldn’t think of any reason that he’d forget. I kept racking my brains, thinking a lot about Sonic’s personality. After all the time we'd been dating, he'd gotten much better at remembering to come. And plus, I trust him. That's why I thought that something else may be going on. I remembered what he said last night about that minor disturbance, so I got a little worried. I tried calling Tails and Blaze, but neither of them answered. As a last resort, I called Vector. He told me that he wasn't too sure where Sonic could be, but an informant of his told him that Eggman had built a big fortress to the west of the city. If he had to venture a guess, Sonic had gone to check it out.

I’ve told Sonic time and time again: being a hero and saving the world is more important than me. The world can only be saved once, but I’ll always be waiting at his side for when he’s done. Only once the world is saved will he go from being the world’s hero back to being my hero. 

There was once a time that if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I’d choose Sonic. That’s still true. That’s why we’ll always save the world together, so it’ll never come down to that. 

With all that in mind, I decided to follow him. Just like old times. I took my Piko Piko hammer and got ready for some action. 

When I got outside the city, I quickly found that Vector’s informant was right. Eggman's gaudy sense of style never ever changes. The base was such an eyesore, especially with his face plastered on everything. 

Sonic and Blaze were fighting against a ton of Eggman’s robots outside of it, as well as Eggman himself in some giant mech. Tails was there too, flying around in his plane providing support from above. That explained why I couldn’t reach any of them. They seemed to be struggling a lot, and they may have even lost if I didn't do something. 

I went to join the fight. They were all surprised to see me there, especially Sonic. His quills were practically standing on end when he turned around and saw me. His mouth gaped open like a cave. It was really cute. I didn't even care that Tails and Blaze were there. I gave him a big hug and a smooch on the lips and told him happy Valentine's day. 

Eggman and his robots tried to attack us, but I beat them back. I wasn't about to let Dr. Eggman get between Sonic and I on our special day. I was so mad. Not at Sonic, but at Eggman. Didn't he know it was Valentine's day? He should have chosen any other day at all to attack if he didn't want to face the full wrath of Amy Rose. 

I defeated Eggman all by myself! As Sonic would say, I was “way past cool!” Sonic was too enamored by his hero and savior (me) to even move that entire time, teehee. Same with Blaze and Tails, they were just stunned. All that boxing finally came in handy.

Afterwards I went and gave my Sonic a biiiig hug. He was still in shock, but he was so warm and ripe for nuzzling. He started hugging me back, too. The initial shock turned to joy. I think his heart was exploding. He asked me how I defeated Eggman’s army so easily. Love can drive someone to accomplish the most incredible feats, I told him. He smiled and took me in his arms. 

I didn't even have a chance to say hi to Blaze or Tails. Eggman snuck up behind me and captured me in some sort of energy field before any of us even noticed. Ugh, right after I got done being so cool, too. I felt just like Sonic for a moment there, being the legendary hero who rescues their true love and saves the day. 

I tried to break out, but I dropped my hammer when I had went to hug Sonic. How careless of me. Sonic also tried to break me out, but the energy field repelled him. He kept calling my name and desperately reaching out to me as Eggman took me away from above, and I did the same. To Tails and Blaze, it probably looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie (which are the best kind of romance movies). 

The last thing I heard Sonic say as he was trying to chase me and Eggman down was that he'd save me no matter what. 

I was really hoping he would, because I was pretty helpless at that point. And plus, getting saved by Sonic always makes my heart flutter. He's my hero. I had faith that he'd rescue me. After all, he's Sonic. 

Eggman took me to some holding cell deep underground. The more I thought about, the more I realized he was trying to use me as bait to get Sonic to come find me. And he knew Sonic would go to the ends of the earth and back to rescue me. Aww, it was actually kind of nice of the doctor to put us into that situation on Valentine’s day. Thanks Eggman (not). 

I didn't feel too great about the whole situation, especially now that it put Sonic in danger. I should have seen that one coming. All I could do was wait. The bars were way too strong for me to break out, and the walls were concrete. If I had my hammer I might have been able to, but not with my bare hands. 

Eggman kept me there all night. I was so hungry by the time morning rolled around. I kept thinking back to earlier when I saw Sonic. He looked impressed, and genuinely happy to see me. When I saw him, I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. That was the sweetest, most passionate kiss we've ever shared. Blaze and Tails were both there, probably watching, but he didn't try to push me off or run away. He was surprised, sure, but that's what I expect from him. Is he finally getting comfortable enough around our friends to show them, or was it just a spur of the moment adrenaline rush? I'll have to ask him later. 

It took him a while. I was there for what felt like hours. I really needed a bath, and I was starving. Plus, I was already supposed to be at work.

I was sitting in my cell, staring at the wall. I don't even know when Eggman took my cell phone, but I didn't have it on me. Or maybe I dropped it. Either way, I hope he didn't go through it. There's some private info on there! 

I was so bored with nothing to do. I ended up using a small stone to scratch a doodle of Sonic into the wall. It came out quite well, if I do say so myself. Maybe I should try my hand at painting. 

Eventually, I heard some dull thuds from nearby. That had to have been Sonic. I knew he would rescue me! It was hard to tell which way the noise was coming from. Was he going to come through the door of the hallway outside? Break through the wall? Dig through the ground? I was on the edge of my seat. 

There was a loud bang at the door. It startled me. Then another, and another. I couldn't really see it too well from where I was, but the door fell off its hinges and collapsed forward. It was made of solid metal, so it hit the ground hard. 

Sonic was standing there in the doorway, surrounded by a glowing light. My love had arrived. Behind him, I could see the ruins of Eggman’s base and pieces of what looked to be his most dangerous mech yet scattered across the floor. I was speechless. Not for the first time, he quite literally took my breath away. How is it possible for one hedgehog to be so damn hot? It’s totally not fair. I almost cried because I was so happy to see him. The best part was, he was so happy to see me too. 

He ran up to my cell, smiling his usual bright, goofy smile. His eyes were wide and he practically radiated joy and relief. I could tell he had been worried. He was carrying my hammer too. 

Once I was able to speak, I told him how happy I was to see him. I have no idea how I actually looked, but I must have looked awestruck, because I totally was. Every time my hero comes to rescue me, I feel just as smitten as the very first time he ever did. 

I told him I was impressed that he made it that far. I'm not sure if he was teasing me or being genuine (or both), because he told me the same thing I told him earlier. Love can drive someone to accomplish the most incredible feats. 

He broke down the jail cell bars with my hammer and saved me. I'm not exaggerating when I say he literally carried me out. It was so dreamy. I just wrote about how hot he was, but I really can’t stress this enough: he was H-O-T. I know I can be close to Sonic whenever I want to, but whenever he holds me I just get so happy. I feel safe and secure, like everything is right in the world. I don't know what I'd do without him. 

By the time we got back to the city it was the night of the 15th. Sonic ended up staying at my apartment. We were both exhausted and we smelled gross, but were too tired to do anything but eat all the leftovers I had at home and go to bed. Right then, I really just wanted nothing more than to be with him. I held onto him all night, and I never wanted to let go. Regardless of how smelly he or I may be, there's nothing more I could ask for than to be close to my hero. 

We felt fairly rested in the morning after we woke up and showered, but I still had to go into work and explain to my manager why I didn't show up yesterday. She was pretty understanding. Most of the people there know who I am and what I do. They understand if I miss work because I'm battling Eggman. My manager still made me do overtime though, which was annoying. Sonic was still at my apartment, so I really wanted to go back and see him as soon as I could. Plus, Tails found my cell phone. He came to the apartment after work to give it back. 

Sonic stayed over for the second night in a row. I was pleasantly surprised. I didn’t know he could dance, but we were listening to some music together and just got up and asked me if he may have this dance. It was really funny how he was pretending to be all formal about it. He’s such a goofball. We slow danced to some soft music. For once, he was leading the way. It was really romantic. 

I didn't want to ask him why he was so reluctant to leave my side the past few days, in case I embarrassed him or brought too much attention to it. My curiosity was overwhelming, though, so I did. He gave me a sad look when I asked and said he was worried he was going to lose me back there. 

It was just like when we first started dating. 

Reading back on all this makes my life seem like a crazy action movie. With Sonic around it kind of is. He takes me on all sorts of adventures. I like that though. He really makes life a lot more fun, all romantic feelings aside. Even if I didn't love him (I can't even imagine), I would still want to spend time with him. He’s just that great. Ugh, I love him so much. 

Anyway, my wrist hurts from writing for almost an hour now. It's about time I gave this a rest. 

Amy


	10. February 17th

Dear diary, 

I did that overtime today. Man, I’ve been working all day long. Sonic left after we woke up. I guess he was hanging out with Knuckles and the Chaotix today. Ugh, it must be nice to not have a job. The local government gives him a little bit of money for keeping the city safe, and that’s how he's able to eat. Apparently he doesn’t even pay rent on that hut on the beach that he lives in. The government just turns a blind eye to it since he’s Sonic. Legally speaking, I’m dating a hobo. His entire existence confuses me sometimes.

All I really did today was work. Wing and I shared a shift, so we got to hang out more. We keep meaning to get together, but I’m always so busy. I feel bad about that, actually. I told her we’d hang out soon for sure, and she seemed pleased. She and Blaze would really hit it off, I think. They both have the same dumb sense of humor.

After I got out, I saw Sonic on the streets again. I know I just saw him that morning, but I couldn't help myself. I ran at him, squealing and calling his name. He always enjoyed that. As usual, he didn't run away from me at full speed. We pretty much just ran together for a little while. Eventually, he let me catch up to him and I gave him a tackle hug. Maybe that was overdoing it a little. 

I’m going to see Blaze tomorrow and try to hook her up with Rouge. She has no idea yet. I’m so excited!! I have a great plan laid out. There’s no way it’ll fail. 

Amy


	11. February 18th

Dear diary, 

Remember how I said my plan wouldn't fail? Yeah, I was wrong. It completely failed. I feel kind of awful, and also really confused. 

I had today off from work, so I paid Blaze a surprise visit. She wasn’t up to anything today, as I expected. She lives in a small city apartment a lot like mine on the second floor of a comic store. What’s ironic is that she works for the fire department here in the city. When she first told me she was going to try to work at the fire department, I told her that I don’t think she thinks it means what it actually means. Despite that, she got hired anyway. I still don’t have the faintest idea what she does there, and whenever someone asks her she dodges the question. It's a little ominous but I try not to think about it too much.

The first thing she told me was that she was very happy in regards the new development in my relationship with Sonic. So regal. She must have been referring to our loving Valentine’s day smooch. That reminds me, I need to ask him about that. 

That’s not the point, though. I told her we were going out for lunch. It wasn’t really a question. At first she said she’d rather stay in, but after I begged a little she finally agreed. Sheesh, the things I do for my friends. 

We went to a sandwich shop in the outskirts of the city. Little did Blaze know, I invited Rouge to meet me at that shop as well. She had no idea that I was going to bring Blaze. The moment we all met up, I was going to tell them that something came up with Sonic so I could leave. Then they’d be alone. I bought a pair of binoculars to spy on them from afar once their date kicked off. 

What I did not anticipate was Rouge assuming that I was bringing Sonic along. As such, she invited someone along as well. When we walked in, Rouge was already at a table with Knuckles. 

The situation went south pretty quickly. Blaze noticed the moment we walked in. Rouge seemed to be having fun, and Knuckles looked really confused at the whole scenario. I could almost see Blaze’s fragile heart breaking. I imagine she felt something like what Sonic would feel like if he saw me on a date with with Shadow or anyone else. He’d never tell a soul how hurt he was and bottle it up inside. That’s exactly what Blaze did too. She acted like it was nothing, and we took a seat together. I thought I could still salvage it, so I went and said hi to Rouge. She and Knuckles came to sit with us. That was another mistake. Blaze seemed even more hurt now, and she barely said a word the whole time. She kept looking at the ground, the walls, the table, me, anywhere except Rouge and Knuckles. I noticed Rouge was smirking a lot and sometimes glancing at Blaze to see if she was looking. Was Rouge just using Knuckles to try and make Blaze jealous? There’s no way she would have known I was going to bring Blaze along. And plus, that is totally unfair to Knuckles. Especially if he is into Rouge. All three of them show about as much emotion as a tree, and for once I couldn’t get a good read on the scenario. 

It ended up just being Knuckles and I making small talk while Blaze and Rouge sat there awkwardly. Strangely enough, Knuckles still seemed just as pissed off as he had the last time I saw him. Maybe he wasn’t upset about the situation with Rouge after all. There’s more going on here than meets the eye, I’d say. 

My foolproof plan failed. I guess it’s not very foolproof if it was ruined by Knuckles...

Sorry Knuckles, that was a mean joke. 

Amy


	12. February 19th

Dear diary, 

There’s so much I need to do. I need to ask Sonic about our kiss the other day. I need to make some time for Wing. I need to fix things with Blaze and Rouge. I need to hang out with Cream, because I haven’t seen her in a long time. I need to get back into my hobbies, like knitting and card reading. Maybe even try out something new, like painting. I need to help Big find Froggy. He hasn’t told me anything about losing him, but it's been a few days since he last lost track of his pal, so I figure it's about time.

I didn’t do any of that today. I needed a break. After work, I stopped by the gym and then came home and played video games. It was a waste of a day, but I feel pretty rested now. I’ll get back into the swing of things tomorrow. 

Amy


	13. February 20th

Dear diary,

I have no idea what to do about Blaze and Rouge. Normally I’m good at things like this, but this time I’m having a hard time. I’ll leave that for later. I know Blaze is probably hurting right now, and it pains me to just stand by and watch, but I need some outside opinions first. 

Not only that, I hadn’t seen Sonic in a few days either. 

At work, I asked for Wing’s opinion on the scenario with Blaze and Rouge. She doesn’t know them at all, so she’d make for a perfect neutral party. Wing can be kind of air-headed sometimes, but her idea was good. She suggested that I just bring Blaze and Rouge together and have them be honest with each other. If at least one of them is honest, then the other will follow. That’s how it worked with me and Sonic, so it made sense. It would also be a good way to figure out if Rouge is even interested. After all, I know pretty much nothing about her sexuality. I don’t even know her very well in general. I’d also like to get Vanilla’s perspective on this. She’s been down that road before, and her wisdom could come in handy. I don’t want to be too hasty here and mess up what could be a beautiful romance. 

Speaking of romance, I invited Sonic over after work. He came with some flowers for me!! He can be so thoughtful. I was blown away, as usual, but when I went to go grab them from him he held it above his head where I couldn’t reach. The whole time he was grinning mischeviously. He always does this!! I don’t know why I didn’t see it coming. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it, at least to some extent. It’s so Sonic-y of him. He’s just a playful person, and I love that about him. Besides, he always lets me have them in the end. 

We played some video games, which devolved into a pillow fight. Granted, it was a pretty one-sided pillow fight that was just me whacking Sonic with a pillow every time I lost. He kept beating me at the games we played, and he wouldn’t go easy on me either! He’s way too competitive.

After a while of us messing around together, I asked him about our Valentine’s day kiss from the other day. 

Sonic is usually pretty smooth. He’s always so stylish and graceful. The only time he isn’t is when it comes to issues of romance. Even though we’ve been working on this together, he still stammered a lot and didn't really say anything. Admittedly, he’s gotten a lot better than he was at this time last year. He used to just run away whenever he was confronted with an emotion he didn’t know how to process. Now he just stammers, sweats a little bit, and scratches the back of his head. Sometimes he’ll laugh nervously. If I press him enough I’ll get a serious answer out of him, otherwise he’ll just revert back to his normal, casual self and brush it off like it’s nothing. 

Pressing him this time probably wasn’t a good idea. He’s been working with me too, trying to help me be less forceful. I’ll be the first to admit that’s a big issue of mine. I mean, it held me and Sonic back for so many years, and now it may ruin Blaze’s shot with Rouge. It’s hard to blame Sonic for being so bad at dealing with romantic feelings when I can’t even control my own issues as well. I guess we both have some work to do. 

Anyway, I pushed Sonic a little too hard and he started to feel backed into a corner. I kept asking him what this means for us, if he’s finally prepared to officially call us a couple and say we’re dating, and things like that. I was really excited about it all, but he didn’t have a good answer. My overbearing pressure quickly led him to bite back. He told me that he didn’t know and he didn’t want to think about it, then made an excuse to go home. He didn’t even give me a hug before he left. At first, I was pretty hurt by it all. I thought maybe he was embarrassed by me, or that he doesn’t take our relationship seriously, or even that he just didn’t love me anymore. 

I’ll admit I cried a little bit. 

I’m not entirely sure where the barriers in his head are that are preventing him from taking this to the next step. I always assumed that it was because he needed to take things at his own pace, but for the fastest thing alive he’s awfully slow. There has to be something else. If I had to guess, it’s about the image he wants to uphold to all who know him. Around me, he has no problem bringing down that cool kid act. After all, he came to realize that I don’t love him because he’s a cool, mysterious guy who doesn’t care, but because he’s him. I see right through that, and I love him no matter how he acts. Unfortunately, he doesn’t feel the same about everyone else. The only other person I’d imagine he’d be willing to show those vulnerabilities to is Tails. That’s probably why he doesn’t want to make things official between us. 

Maybe it’s also about keeping me safe from our enemies. Eggman has tried to kidnap me as bait for Sonic more than once, so if we were publicly dating or married he’d only be putting me into more danger. That warmed my heart. He cares a lot more than he lets on. 

Sometimes I forget this, but relationships are give and take. Sonic can’t help loving me, but I know his dream is to live on the edge and run free. Mine on the other hand is to get married to Sonic and be happy ever after with him. We can’t both keep chasing those dreams, because our goals differ. We’ll need to find a balance. 

I’ve said this many times before, but any time I spend with Sonic is time that I treasure. In the end, it doesn’t matter if we’re not married or even if we’re not officially dating. I know I love him and I know he loves me. The label we put on it doesn’t matter as much. We can find a balance. 

I really should tell him all this next time I see him. I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. His phone must have been off. He may be upset, but sometimes he just prefers to not be reachable by anyone. That’s one of his ways of exercising his freedom. 

I’ll try calling Sonic again tomorrow. I think we both need to talk this through. 

Amy


	14. February 21st

Dear diary, 

Today was a great day. I feel like my heart is soaring. 

Big called me right when I woke up. He lost Froggy again. See, I knew it was about time. I felt bad, but I told him I was really busy. He didn’t seem upset, and decided to call the Chaotix instead. They’re more qualified for this sort of thing anyway. 

After Big hung up, I called Sonic. He picked up right away. He even called me “Ames.” That’s a good sign. If he was mad at me, he wouldn’t call me that. The first thing I told him was that I was so sorry about last night. He said he was sorry too. I asked him if we could meet up so we could talk things out, and he agreed. He actually wanted to meet up right then, but I told him I had something to take care of first. 

With Sonic out of the way, I got ready and headed to Vanilla’s house. Cream was in school, so she was the only one home. I told her all about the situation with Blaze and Rouge. She nodded gently and thoughtfully as she listened. It’s hard to imagine how my life would be without her advice. She’s practically my own mom too. 

After I finished talking, she thought about it for a few minutes. She knew Blaze, but she didn’t know Rouge too well. Still, she had some good advice to give. She told me that love will always find a way. Things will work out by themselves. If they’re meant to be, then they will end up together. Just like me and Sonic. One important thing she said to me was that sometimes these things need just a little push. The best way to do that is to be honest. That’s what Wing told me, too. 

What I gathered is that I was way too pushy with them. I need to back off a little. I guess I just got excited that my friends might end up dating each other, and that they're coming to me for romantic advice. The best thing I can do is to tell Blaze to take a chance and see what happens. If it’s not meant to be, then it’s not. But if it is meant to be, she’ll know right away. She’ll be able to see it in Rouge’s eyes. I know exactly what I have to do next time I see Blaze. 

After I was done talking with Vanilla, I ran back to Sonic’s shack on the beach. We had agreed to meet up there. Sure enough, he was waiting for me. In fact, he looked a little anxious.

The first thing I did was hug him. I hugged him so tightly. 

Lately, things have been tough for us, and Sonic’s arms were the most comforting place I could have dreamed of being. 

I told him what I realized last night, about our dreams and how they differ. He agreed wholeheartedly with my description of his dream, but mine made him seem uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting while I was talking about it. It's probably because the idea of marriage and being chained down scares him. I told him that relationships are all about balance, and reaching a mutual understanding. 

I told him that I can’t expect him to give me all he has and give up on his own dream, and he can’t expect me to do the same. I know he loves me, but his personality is one that would rather avoid thinking about that at all. Romance isn’t his cup of tea. Duh. It never was. I told him we’re both happy where we are right now. He agreed. I told him this is our happy medium. This is where we should be as a couple. No less, no more. He agreed there as well. I may not get to marry my Sonic this way, but I can still spend as much time with him as I want. He may not get to put everything aside and run, but at the end of the day he’s still a legendary hero who lives for the thrills of life. Sure, it's dangerous, but I have the utmost faith that at the end of the day he'll always overcome what's thrown at him. I was choking up as I spoke. There was so much emotion flowing through me at once, and even Sonic could see that. I told him that any time I get to spend with him is time I’ll cherish forever, regardless of whether we’re married or not. That made him smile. 

We talked for a long time. Sonic was taking it seriously. We discussed the issues we were having too. We both admitted that last night we lost control of what we'd been working on fixing, and that we'd have to work harder to keep them in check. I told him that no matter what happens, I'll always love him. 

He said the same went for him. 

He has yet to verbally tell me he loves me. That was the closest I've gotten from him. My heart almost stopped. Sonic said he'd love me no matter what happens (in more or less words). If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was dreaming. I pinched myself just to be sure. Sonic thought that was funny. 

It seemed this had been on his mind since earlier, but he finally figured out how to say it. In the most Sonic-y way possible, he said that there's no point in doing what he loves if I'm not there with him. 

After the sun went down, I went back home. It was freezing out today, and I chose the worst day to forget my scarf. Sometimes I envy Blaze’s fire abilities. They would have come in really handy today. 

I still had some time left before I had to go to bed, so I tried my hand at drawing. I drew a really nice sketch of Blaze and Rouge holding each others hands. I should buy some colored pencils and color it in. If they start dating, I’ll give it to them. Maybe I’ll even take the next step and buy some paint and an easel. It makes me a lot happier than I would have expected. This should be fun. 

Amy


	15. February 22nd

Dear diary, 

I saw Sonic after work today. He was standing on the other side of the square, looking at something on his phone. I chased him down like usual, and he ran like usual. The more I chase him, the less he cares about me catching up. We ended up just jogging together, although a jog for Sonic is a full run for me. 

Normally our runs end with me catching Sonic and us going on a cute date together, but today was different. Some guy stopped us by practically jumping into our paths. I recognized him as a member of the Amy Rose fan club. Sonic wasn’t too happy to see him. He’s totally jealous of all these “obsessed fanboys,” as he calls them. I think that’s really cute of him, but I personally don’t mind the fan club. If anything, I admire their dedication. That being said, I do NOT enjoy how many fangirls there are in the Sonic the Hedgehog fanclub. If they try ANYTHING with my Sonic, they’ll have to face the might of my hammer in their faces. 

Anyway, this guy approached us all excited. Sonic and I weren’t really sure what to make of it. I asked him what was so exciting, and he exclaimed that Son-Amy is happening. It took us a second to realize that Son-Amy is a word for me and Sonic as a couple. Sonic blushed soooo hard. He almost was as red as Knuckles. I had to grab his hand to prevent him from running off. I would have thought it was awesome to have some fans who care so much about my personal happiness, but this guy was way too excited. I’m not really sure what to make of all that, but I guess it’s a big thing at the fan club. 

It ended on a nice note. He said they’re all rooting for me and Sonic, and they wish us the happiest of futures together. Sonic was stunned. Like, speechless. I always have to do the talking when this happens. I told the guy that we appreciated the support and gave him a fist bump. He looked like he was about to faint with joy as he ran off. 

That’s probably how Sonic feels all the time with his adoring fans. It was nice being as cool as him, especially because he was there the whole time. Maybe now he’ll realize that his girlfriend is some really hot stuff.

Sonic and I went shopping for a bit. I told him about how I wanted to start painting, so we went to the craft store. I stocked up on all the art supplies a girl could want. I was basically fawning over everything there, and Sonic just stood off to the side and watched. That’s so Sonic of him, acting all cool over in the corner with his arms crossed. He looked amused, and also totally in love with me. 

We parted ways after that. Sonic told me he’d be busy the next few days. Tomorrow he and Tails are taking the Tornado out on patrol with Knuckles. Those three love to explore new places together. I hope Knuckles gets to unwind a bit with them. Sonic too, of course, but it would take a lot to get him wound up to begin with. The day after that, he’s training with Blaze in the morning and then hanging out with the Chaotix in the evening. He invited me to come along, and I said maybe. I’m not sure what I’ll be doing then, but it would be nice to see everyone again. 

I think I’ll talk to Blaze tomorrow after work. Tonight, I colored in that sketch I did of her and Rouge. It came out really well. 

I’m beginning to feel like one of those fan club members. Thinking about Blaze and Rouge together makes me feel really nice, and that’s probably how they all feel about me and Sonic. I can’t really place my finger on what sort of emotion that makes me feel, but I think it’s a positive one. 

Amy


	16. February 23rd

Dear diary,

I’m glad I thought to buy a bigger book than I did last time for my diary. The last one ran out of space awfully fast, but I’m still going in this one. 

Work today was really tiring. It’s like all the customers banded together beforehand to create “national be rude to Amy day.” At least I made it through. 

I finally invited Wing to meet Blaze and Cream! The four of us met up at my apartment after work. I’ve been hanging out with so many boys lately, so it was nice to finally have some quality girl time. 

Wing was a lot more shy than I expected, but Blaze can also be a little intimidating. Cream was sweet to her, as usual. The two of them hit it off a lot more than she did with Blaze, which was not really what I expected. I guess Wing is also into cooking, because she and Cream took over my kitchen to bake some cookies. 

In the meantime, I noticed that Blaze still looked down in the dumps. I decided to talk to her. 

Right off the bat (no pun intended), I knew it was about Rouge. It was as good a time as any to reveal what I knew. She was surprised that I had figured it out. I told her that I know her better than anyone else. 

She went back to looking sad, so I knew I had to say something. I apologized for the other day. I told her about my plan and how badly it backfired, and she seemed to understand. At least she didn’t blame me, but that almost made me feel worse about the whole thing. I went on to tell her what Vanilla told me. Blaze seemed lost in thought after all that. 

She’s always so regal, and it takes a lot to break through that wall of formality that she always puts up. For once, I seemed to do it, but not in the way I wanted to. 

I kept pressing her about being honest with Rouge and giving her a sign, but she got mad. She kind of snapped and told me it wasn’t as easy as that. Things are complicated, but she wouldn’t tell me how or why. I wanted to push further, but I thought it best to drop the topic entirely. 

Blaze was on edge for the rest of the night, but otherwise the four of us had fun. Wing and Blaze opened up to each other little by little. I love seeing my friends get along. 

I wonder how Sonic’s day went. He hasn’t replied to any of my texts since this morning before they took off. I’m assuming he doesn’t have reception up where he is. Oh wait, my phone just went off. That might be him. Let me go check that. 

It was Blaze. She just texted me to apologize for losing her temper earlier. That outburst wasn’t in character for her, but I understand where she’s coming from. Romance isn’t easy, and it can get frustrating at times. Especially when things are uncertain. I’d be lying if I said that I’ve never let out my frustrations on someone else when Sonic and I were having problems. I told her that, and she understood. 

Oh wait, I just got another text. That’s probably Sonic. I’ll be right back. 

Good news: Sonic had a great day!

Amy


	17. February 24th

Dear diary,

Oh. My. Gosh. 

Today was absolutely amazing. 

I had the day off, so I did my first real painting. For an amateur, I’d say I did pretty well. I painted a garden full of colorful flowers, and for good measure I put Sonic in there too. He’s standing in the middle looking all stoic and smelling a violet rose. Violet roses symbolize love at first sight, so it was fitting.

I almost forgot about going to Vector’s place. The agency would be the best place to hang up my new painting of Sonic, so I brought it with me. I hadn’t been there since the party, and standing outside evoked some unpleasant memories. But I went inside anyway. 

Sonic was already there, and I guess he brought Tails too. Vector was already drunk off his ass. It was definitely an impromptu party, just how Sonic likes them. 

I showed Sonic the picture I painted of him, and he gave me a genuine compliment. Vector kept pestering me to hang it up in the office, and I told him I was going to do that anyway. Man, his breath reeked of booze. 

Sonic and Espio were also having a drink. Since I was 21 now, I figured I might as well have one. 

One drink turned into two pretty quickly, which turned into three. My alcohol tolerance is low, so I was pretty tipsy at that point. I’d never been drunk before, but Sonic was a little drunk too. There’s something magical about being drunk with someone you love, especially in a situation like that. The way he was looking at me… I thought my heart was about to explode. I’d never seen that level of passion and longing from him. It was burning like a fire in his eyes. I could tell that was how he truly felt about me behind the wall of coolness he always put up. 

I did feel bad for Tails and Charmy, being surrounded by a bunch of drunk adults. They seemed to think it was really funny though. Especially Vector making a fool of himself. I’d say he needs to set a better example for Charmy, but I can tell from the way that they talk to each other that there’s more to them than meets the eye. I think that no matter what Vector does, Charmy will look up to him. I only ever see Vector and Charmy acting all goofy and irresponsible because I only see them when they’re off duty, but they’re serious when they need to be. 

Drunk Espio is exactly the same as sober Espio. It was almost scary. The only difference was that he kept accidentally turning invisible and tripping over things. 

It was a very fun night, especially getting to be with Sonic like that. Once we’d sobered up a little, I decided to head home. I took a chance and asked Sonic if he wanted to come with me. He winked and shot me one of his classic Sonic the Hedgehog thumbs ups. That meant yes!

We were still tipsy when we got back to my apartment. Not so drunk that we couldn’t walk in a straight line, but drunk enough that our inhibitions were lowered. Sonic was a lot bolder than usual, and way more forward with me. He didn’t shy away from me slightly like he normally did, and he had no hesitation holding my hand in public on the walk back. And the way he was looking at me... it was like something out of a dream. His eyes were so flirty, and he had that same sexy smirk he always had. Something was different about it now, though. It was an intimate look that he'd only ever give to me. I must have been giving him a similar look, because we could tell exactly what was on the mind. 

After that, things were a blur. It was perfect. I still had my holiday lights up from December, and they provided great mood lighting. Before I knew what was happening, we were on my couch making out. Passionately making out. And then we were in my bedroom, still making out. And then we were in my bed. And then all our clothes were on the ground.

It finally happened. That was the first time for both of us. It was so loving, passionate, and sexy. That went exactly like I always fantasized it would. Sonic was just how I’d always imagined him to be. He is sooooo hot. I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Who knew that all we needed was a little alcohol and lowered inhibitions to help get us to the next step?

After we were done, we cuddled in my bed for a while. We just talked and giggled and basked in the afterglow. He knows all about my diary, so I told him I was going to get up and write today’s entry before we went to sleep. I’ve been writing for so long, though, that I can hear him snoring from here. Aw, he fell asleep without me. I just want to nuzzle up to his chest and hold him close. I never want to let go. 

If someone had told me this morning that this would happen, I wouldn’t have believed them. But here we are. 

Tonight, I’m the happiest girl on the planet. 

Amy


	18. February 25th

Dear diary,

I can’t stop thinking about last night. Sonic left in the morning while I was leaving for work. He was a little embarrassed about it all, but he said he really enjoyed it. I’m just glad he didn’t regret it. I know I didn’t. 

I haven’t heard from Blaze in a while. I texted her to see how she was, and she seemed fine. Even so, I think I’ll check on her tomorrow. 

I spent some time with Cream today. We went to that occult store that I love because I used up the last of my incense last night. After that, I took her out for ice cream. 

I didn’t see Sonic today, but I did spot Knuckles stomping around. He still looked angry. I wonder what’s going on with him? We’re not very close, but maybe I should talk to him about it. I don’t think he has anyone else to turn to.

Something even stranger happened after that. I ran into Rouge. She rarely ever comes to this part of the city. 

I asked her what she was doing. It looked like she was sneaking around, acting shifty-eyed and jumpy. She said it was nothing. 

I had an idea. I asked her about Blaze. It was barely anything, but I saw her crack the tiniest smile at the mention of Blaze’s name. She asked me why I wanted to know, and told her I was just wondering. The way she was acting was giving the vibe that she was just humoring me, nothing more. She is definitely pretty secretive, just like Blaze said. 

Rouge told me that she thought Blaze was elegant and beautiful, and that she offered a unique perspective on life. 

That was pretty direct. I stayed composed on the outside, but I felt like I was having a meltdown inside. It was so good. She seemed interested after all. She didn’t tell me directly, but I could tell. Rouge’s eyes lit up and sparkled when she talked about her. The way she talked about Blaze was way different than how she talked about just anyone. Even I could tell that much. 

She had to leave pretty abruptly, so I didn’t have a chance to tell her to try talking to Blaze. It looked like she noticed something or someone behind me and then had to escape. In fact, she pretty much stopped talking mid-sentence and said bye. Then she ran off into some alley. 

Now that I think about it, Knuckles came by a minute later. Cream and I had just seen him, so it was no surprise that he was there. He looked really upset about something, and he seemed to be looking for someone. Maybe he was looking for Rouge? They might be fighting about something. 

I’m even more confused now. 

The good news is, Blaze and Rouge looks to be a go. Better get Sonic onto a cargo train, because I ship it! Sooooo exciting!!

Amy


	19. February 27th

Dear diary, 

Nothing happened yesterday, so I didn’t write anything. I worked all day, went to the gym and worked out, then came home and worked on a new painting. This one will be for my own apartment, and it’s of me and Sonic together. I already have a couple of framed pictures of us hanging up, but this one will be the master piece. 

Sonic has a picture of me in his shack too. 

I need to talk to Blaze soon. She’ll want to hear all about what Rouge told me, assuming she hasn’t already been told. I doubt Rouge would be that forward with Blaze, though. It’s always possible that Rouge was blunt with me because she knew how close Blaze and I are. Maybe she was counting on me wanting to tell Blaze. Actually, that makes a lot of sense. 

I’ll have to do that tomorrow. Today, I was busy. After work, Sonic and I had a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant. So we went to the movies beforehand, then dressed up for our date. 

For once, the entire thing went without any hitches. I’ll go into a little more depth.

Sonic brought me a violet rose when he showed up. He did his usual thing where he holds it above my head and laughs at me, but it got me thinking. Did he know about the meaning of the violet rose? It symbolizes love at first sight. Was he trying to send me a sign? A means of telling me he’s loved me since he first laid eyes on me without actually telling me? I know he’d be way too embarrassed to tell me that verbally. 

Of course, there’s always the possibility that it was just a coincidence. Sonic isn’t the type of person I’d peg as being knowledgeable about the meanings behind flowers. Knowing him, he saw the violet rose in my painting and wanted to actually get one. I can’t shake the feeling that it was on purpose, though. Sonic’s gifts can be surprisingly thoughtful. 

I’m always happy when he gives me flowers, no matter what type or color they are. It reminds me of the time back in the fall that he showed up to my apartment with a bouquet for me. That was when I like to think my relationship with Sonic really started. 

We went to go see this new movie that I wanted to see. It’s called “The Color Of You.” Sonic isn’t too interested in romance movies or chick flicks, but he came with me anyway. He’s more into action-adventure stuff. Makes sense.

It was a film about forbidden love that took place a few decades ago. Two rabbits meet one day: a bright, white colored lady and a soft, yellowish man. The bright colored rabbit came from a rich, traditional family who would never let her date a “lower class” yellow rabbit. The yellow rabbit was a poor, working class guy. One day, the white rabbit ran away from her family and ended up on the streets. It was there that she ran into the yellow rabbit. It was love at first sight. After that, she kept sneaking out of her family’s estate at night to see him. Every day, he’d bring her a flower because he couldn’t afford anything else. She loved that, and it melted my heart. Eventually, her family found out she was leaving at night to meet someone. Wanting to make sure they could be together forever, the yellow rabbit dyed his fur white and pretended to be rich so her family would accept him. That’s where the title of the movie came from. Long story short, the family found out about his secret and kicked him out. That part was really sad. But then, a bandit broke into her estate and threatened the white rabbit. The yellow rabbit came running when he heard she was in trouble and rescued her from the bandit. When the family heard about what he had done, they were much more accepting. And then they lived happily ever after. Aww. 

Sonic fell asleep ten minutes in. 

I couldn’t help but imagine Sonic and myself in that scenario. Would Sonic do all that for me? Would he come to my aid if that were us? I know for a fact that he would. He’s my hero. 

Once the movie ended, I woke Sonic up. He’d fallen asleep on my shoulder, but he woke up abruptly and asked me when the movie was starting. I just laughed. I couldn't stop laughing. Why does he have to be so cute?

After that, we went back to my apartment. I told him all about what he missed in the movie, but he didn’t seem too interested anyway. 

Next on the agenda was our fancy dinner date. Sonic seemed more interested in this part, but was still relatively uninterested. He was always more into cheap takeout type food than fancy stuff. Today was really just Sonic going along with my fantasies. 

Regardless, Sonic enjoyed himself. I got him to dress up in a suit. He even wore pants. Oh man, he looked so hot in that suit. 

I wore a different dress than usual. It was a fancy black halter. I really showed off a lot of skin. I also wore a matching pair of black, knee-high boots. I switched out my red headband for a black one, too. I looked stunning. Sonic agreed, since he couldn’t take his eyes off me. He was practically drooling. What a dweeb. I admit, that felt really good. 

The food at the restaurant we went to wasn’t really that good. Sonic and I both couldn’t tell the difference between the fish they served us there and the stuff I made at home the other day. And I’m not that good of a cook, so it’s not that my food is phenomenal or anything. Most of what we enjoyed was the atmosphere. It allowed me to live out my fantasy of going on fancy dates with Sonic. I couldn’t ask for anything more than that. 

All in all the dates themselves were amazing. If I wasn’t with Sonic, they probably would have been lame. But I was with Sonic. I’ll forever treasure all the time we spend together. 

We got home relatively early, so we decided to retry what we did the other day. You know, sex. It was a lot less magical this time, since we kind of talked about it first. It didn’t just happen like it did last time. But it was still great. Not only did it feel great physically, but it felt great emotionally too. Maybe even more so than last time. 

Sonic couldn’t stay the night tonight, since he and Tails were going exploring first thing in the morning. I practically begged him to stay for an extra hour, but he couldn’t. We barely got to cuddle for twenty minutes after we finished. At least he seemed sad to be leaving. He acted like his usual casual and cheerful self though. He said “see ya later, Ames!” and then gave me a hug and a kiss. He didn’t say he loved me, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to say it. What a dork. 

We’ll get there eventually. 

I love him so much. 

Amy


	20. February 28th

Dear diary, 

Sonic was out with Tails all day today, so nothing of note happened. 

Except for one thing. 

I met up with Blaze and told her what Rouge told me. Rouge’s words were pretty direct, but she didn’t explicitly tell me she was interested in Blaze. It didn’t matter to Blaze, though, because she perked right up when I told her. 

That’s a good sign. Hopefully she’ll talk to Rouge. Lay on those cool, mysterious princess moves. I still can’t help wondering how Knuckles fits into all this, but I guess we’ll find out. 

Amy


	21. March 3rd

Dear diary, 

I haven’t had much of a chance to write in here the past few days. Not to mention that I haven’t really had anything to write about. I’ve been busy chasing Sonic, as usual. Also, work. And my painting and knitting. Tarot reading, too. 

Sonic came over today, but there were three days between today and when he last came over. Sure, I chased him around on the streets, but having him here is so much better. 

I’m getting spoiled by Sonic’s presence, though. I’m starting to take the time I spend with him for granted. I’m getting more used to his company and affection. 

Don’t get me wrong, I still love him with all the love I have to give, and I still treasure every single moment with him. It’s just nice to not have to unpack every single minor moment we ever have together and hold onto whatever bits of affection he gave me. That’s how it was at first. 

We didn’t really do anything today, just watched a movie at my house. It was an action movie, Sonic’s pick. It wasn’t bad. I don’t hate action movies in the same way that Sonic hates romantic flicks, but I couldn’t get into it as much as he did. There’s enough action happening for me in real life as is, especially with Eggman. 

Sonic’s attention span is really short, too. I’m honestly surprised he managed to stay attentive for the entire thing. He did get up and move around pretty often though. Normally he can only do TV shows. 

I found out why Knuckles has been so mad. I’m not sure why I didn’t think to just ask Sonic about it in the first place. He told me that the Master Emerald broke again, go figure. Knuckles can sense a piece here in the city somewhere, and the trail seems to be following Rouge. She will not admit that she has it, and Knuckles can’t seem to beat her in a fight to get it. I feel less bad for him now. 

I finally told Sonic about Blaze and Rouge. He just laughed and said he “saw it comin’ from a mile away.”

Blaze hasn’t made any moves on Rouge yet, as far as I know. Hopefully it goes well. 

Amy


	22. March 6th

Dear diary,

OH MY GOSH. IT HAPPENED!! BLAZE AND ROUGE ARE DATING NOW!!!

Blaze finally worked up the courage to ask Rouge to meet up. She didn’t give me too many of the juicy details, but I got a general overview. 

She didn’t actually intend to do it today, but she happened across Rouge in her neighborhood. She had just finished training with Sonic for the day and was on the way home. Rouge lives nowhere near her. In fact, I have no idea where Rouge lives now that I think about it. Anyway, I speculate that Rouge was hanging around there in hopes of running into Blaze. That’s exactly what Sonic and I used to do!

They started talking once they saw each other. Blaze told me that she could see it in Rouge’s eyes. I knew she would. I had told her about the thing with Knuckles beforehand, so a lot of her inhibitions were gone. Knuckles was only with her to try to get his hands on the last Master Emerald shard. I know how Rouge is. She probably brought Knuckles to the sandwich shop on that day with the promise that she’d give him “what he wanted” afterwards, and Knuckles agreed. After they finished, Rouge gave Knuckles a flying kiss and took off, and Knuckles got mad and started insisting that’s not what he wanted at all. At least, that’s how it played out in my head. 

One thing led to another with Rouge and Blaze, and they agreed to meet up at a nearby cafe in an hour. It was during that time that Blaze texted the group chat I have with her, Cream, and Wing to tell us about what happened. She was so cool and casual about it. Something along the lines of “Rouge and I are indubitably meeting up at a cafe in an hour. I do hope it will be quite enjoyable.” 

Okay, it wasn’t exactly like that, but it was still regal and nonchalant. If it were me, I’d be typing in all caps and probably put some keyboard smashes in there. But that’s just me. 

Cream, Wing, and I were hiding out in the building across the street with a pair of binoculars to try and see what was going on. They seemed to be having a good time together. I saw a lot of smiles cracked and laughs. But then Blaze texted the group chat again and told us to please give her some privacy. I don't know how she saw us. She was so polite about it too, and we felt bad, so we left. 

Blaze told us afterwards that things went really well, and that they arranged another date the day after tomorrow. They even specified that it would be a date, not just meeting up for lunch. Ugh, how are they so open to saying that so soon but Sonic can barely even do it after five months? Not fair.

Speaking of Sonic, we had another important development the other day. After I chased him a few days ago, we went to a cafe afterwards to have lunch. He said something to the barista that I never thought I’d hear him say.

HE TOLD HER THAT I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND! AND HE SAID IT TO A COMPLETE STRANGER!

I thought I was dreaming. I had to pinch myself again. Maybe Sonic is more open to the idea than I thought. He never fails to impress me, that Sonic. He didn’t even mention it after, and I decided to not bring it up either. The last thing I wanted was to ruin the moment. I did notice that he was smiling a little as he ate. 

This is what we talked about a few weeks ago. Finding that balance is important. Look how far it’s gotten us. My Sonic is calling me his girlfriend now, which means he’s my boyfriend. I mean, I’ve been calling him that this whole time anyway, but now he would agree. Maybe next he’ll tell me he loves me.

I couldn’t be more pleased with the way things are going in my life right now. 

Amy


	23. March 20th

Dear diary, 

I’ve only got a few pages left in here, and I wanted to save them for a good send off. This will probably be my last entry. 

Blaze and Rouge’s relationship is really kicking off. Vector had another Chaotix Detective Agency party. They’re starting to become legendary events among our friend group. That party was where they first revealed they’re dating. I also finally gave them the picture I drew of them a while back. Knuckles and Shadow were pretty shocked, to say the least. I never did learn if Knuckles got his Master Emerald shard back from her. 

Wing was there too. I’m so happy she’s becoming a part of our friend group. I introduced her to Sonic too, and now she knows everyone. It’s great! I’m actually surprised at how well she and Tails got along. Then again, they're around the same age.

I just realized that I never asked her if she’s related to Wave. I’ll have to do that next time I see her. 

Eggman’s been showing his ugly mug more often. Just like always, Sonic and I team up to take him down. There’s no beating the two of us together, especially when we have the rest of our friends by our side. Wow, that sounded like one of those cheesy lines Sonic says sometimes. 

Sonic and I couldn’t be happier with the way our relationship is going, or whatever we call it. It’s not the words we call it that matter, but the actions and emotions behind it. We love each other so much, and we both get to live life how we want to. 

Sonic is still Sonic. He still runs around town protecting the city, he still explores far away lands with Knuckles and Tails, he still darts through dangerous courses in canyons and mountains, and most importantly, he’s still the legendary hero who saves the world. 

He’s my hero. 

I get to spend so much time with my love, way more than I did a year ago at this time. 

He finally told me that he loves me the other day!

We were walking from his shack back to my apartment. It’s only a 10 minute walk between the two. It was pretty late, so he didn’t come inside. As he was leaving, I gave him a hug and a kiss and told him I loved him. He’s gotten used to hearing those words from me. This time, he told me he loves me too. It seemed more that the words slipped out, because when he said it he blushed a bright red and ran off. I was just standing there with my jaw on the ground (not literally). 

He loves me too!!!!

I mean, I know he loves me too. I’ve always known, even before we were dating. But he finally said it. He hasn’t brought it up since then, but I’m sure he’ll say it again at some point. He can really be a tease sometimes. First he calls me his girlfriend once and doesn’t do it again, and then he tells me he loves me and doesn’t do it again. These kinds of things are where our compromise lies. I won’t hear it from him very often, but when I do it’ll be that much more profound. 

We found a balance. This is perfect. We both get what we want. I get to spend time with Sonic, and he gets to be in love with me while also being his usual free-spirited self. There’s nothing more I could ever hope for in life. 

I did a tarot card reading the other day with Sonic. It’s been a while since we did one together, but I wanted to do a romantic reading for us. The cards said that we’re still fated lovers after all this time. It’s destiny. The cards never told us how to do it, though. That’s up to us to figure out, and we’ll do it together. 

We still have our fair share of problems, but doesn’t every couple? Every time we have an issue, we work past it together. We’ve known each other for such a long time now, and we’ve come to really understand one another. I know how he works, and he knows how I work. I’m 100% certain that we will be together until the day we die. And Sonic feels the same. 

I’ve just about reached the end of this book. I wonder if Sonic will ever read these diaries. Maybe one day when we’re old and gray, we’ll look back on these and remember the times we had when we were young and still trying to find our balance together. 

There’s no greater gift than having Sonic in my life. Our love is endless, and we go together like paint and canvas. Life is only going to get better and better with him, and I can’t wait. 

I love Sonic the Hedgehog so much. 

The best part is, he loves me too.

Amy


End file.
